the sweet sound of war
by appledagger7
Summary: when her sister gets kidnapped by her abusive violent boyfrined mia hunts them down finding them in the city of volterra. using her skills she was taughtin the Marines she is asked to partisipate in a experiment. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT


I had packed my bags, I was still smoldering with rage, things were different now, I was home and I was going to protect my family. So when I came to find my mother drunk as usual and my little sister terrified. I was not happy.

"He took her to Italy"

I was so angry I couldn't speak; I had become the cold calculated killer the war turned me into. My mother was a disgrace of what she once was. A beautiful woman until her love leaves her. I decided long ago I would never find love, it wasn't for me.

"Please Mia don't do anything reckless."

"I will kill him, I will do things to him that would have me sent to prison for crimes against humanity."

I was livid, that no good bastard stole her from my home, I was going to find him, I was going to protect her. I had a natural instinct of finding people, I don't know I was good, I would get a feeling about a bomb, or even a enemy cell, I was off my second tour in Iraq. Finally discharged form the Marines. I landed in Florence and looked around holding up in a hotel.

"Hello can I help you?"

"I need some supplies"

I looked at the grey haired man, he sized me up and smiled, my green eyes held malice and a strand of my brown hair kept going in my face.

"Military?"

"Marines"

He smiled a knowing smile I saw his dog tags, he was a higher rank then I was, I saluted.

"AD ease"

I smiled and he set me up,

"Get some of that razor wire, those knives look good some of them, whoa is that Katana?"

"Boarder from a traveler."

"How much?"

"For you?

He sized me up and grinned looking over my hands,

"From what I can tell you made it to gunnery."

I cracked a grin and nodded,

"Take it so what's the action?"

"Family."

"Understood."

"Sir"

I saluted and stepped out, I waited looking around and felt a tug, it pulled me east and I always followed my gut, I was a trained Marine and I was out for blood. My MRE's were good on the train. I got a nagging feeling, something was wrong, very wring, I had a lump in my throat you know the kind you get when you fell like you haven't eaten for a few days. I was getting really angst but I was trained to focus and use my emotions as grenades so when I needed them they exploded.

I stepped off the train there was a subtle smell of rain in the air, I knew the light grey clouds were deceiving, I walked into a motel and looked at the keeper, he was a young gangly boy, no doubt only fourteen working to support a family.

"Checking in miss?"

"No have you seen this girl?"

I held up a picture of my little sister, he glanced at it and nodded.

"She was here a few days ago."

"DO you know where she went?"

He smiled happily

"She was really nice said they were going south toward Rome."

"Thank you."

I was in tan Khakis and a green v-neck shirt, I walked and when I got to the city of Rome I stopped they were not here, maybe some days ago, but they were long gone. I sighed going to the train station where would I go now? I knew I had to find her, and once I got my hands and that piece of shit I knew I was going to have the best fun of my life, I was taught how to interrogate, and I was taught pressure points.

"Welcome to Volterra."

Someone said I ignored them, I knew she was here I could feel it, I checked into a hotel across from this large looking castle. There was something not right, as if someone or _something_ was dangerous lurking in the darkness of this place, I dismissed the thought and began to sharpen my knives.

The day time was beautiful I wore a large black jacket and some tight jeans, I had some knives hidden on me, it was like hey were apart of me, sometimes I would fantasize I was a great warrior in another life.

"Breakfast?"

I looked at the smiling waiter and nodded it was nothing too special I wanted to be full of energy when I found them. As I looked around at the sights, the smells and the people, everything was beautiful. If I ever died I wanna rest here. It felt safe in a strange way.

"Thank you"

I ate and people watched, there was a very pretty lady stroking her daughter's hair, it made me sad the way she did it was so loving so warm, I imagined for a moment that maybe that could be me, I could be a little girl again, I could have a mother. But that was only a fantasy, this is reality.

"Tours this way, tours."

I saw a woman she was so hot, she was blonde and wore an outfit to entice men, I decided to scan the crowd nothing and from what I could tell there was some festival going on. I wasn't going to find her easily. The day was wearing down, but she was close I could feel it, I was walking by an ally way when I glanced to my left, I saw her she was walking fast and I knew it was her, because no one could have wavy black hair that goddamn nappy. I followed and could hear her whimpering. I finally got to the end and lost them, I back tracked and stopped at the mouth of the ally. Scanning I looked behind me in a instant there was nothing but I could feel it, someone was watching me, someone was there, I couldn't just shoot down a random ally there could be kids. I frowned and waited, I was tense and an old familiar feeling told me to run, _fast_ but I would never back away from a fight. I was only five foot four on a good day, but I could throw a man five times bigger then me like he was a piece of couch cushion. There was something off; I could smell it in the air when laughter filled my ears. I looked back my pouty lips curled into a soft smile, I saw two little girls splashing and playing in the fountain.

_Felix_

I watched them all, they were the same to me just food, but I was following orders watch the humans make sure they don't get too excited.

"That one looks yummy"

Demetri said about some female, I didn't care, I didn't really have much of an opinion on the matter, humans were food, and to me food is all I need what do I care?

"It's her"

I looked toward Demetri and down, I didn't know who he was referring to when I saw her, she had wavy unkempt hair, her eyes were big and wide while a male was tugging on her arm.

"She has a mate as you can see."

"No he is just her friend."

I had seen my long time friend talk about a child has food, but he took interest in a girl, a human girl.

"And what might Aro think of this?"

"He does not know, nor will he find out."

I smirked and went my own way when I looked down, there was another one of those humans, but she was different she was light on her feet, I almost wouldn't have heard her if not for her rapid heart beat, she was fast, stealthy for a human, and stopped at a corner she seemed to relax more and paced back to the main part of the city, I followed her, I might was well eat I hadn't fed all morning.

I landed softly when she turned abruptly, no one could ever hear me, I masked myself in the dark when I saw her face, it was so strange. Her eyes were so deep, a shade of green I had never seen on a human, her lips full and pouty, now they were pulled back in a slight grimace. I couldn't help but stare, she was attractive and stared right into my eyes, I knew she couldn't see me but I could see her. I felt drawn and without thinking my feet moved toward her, suddenly her head snapped to the right, she got a soft smile and I could hear the sound of laughter. And then she vanished,

"Come it's the tour will be waiting."

I followed suit and was board Aro fed, as did I but I couldn't help but think about that woman, what if someone was eating her? For some reason it made me angry, I looked at Marcus and he was still board off the woman he was feeding. I headed to my post and waited for the next tour on the following day.

I was waiting anxiously Alec was out and I wanted to know about Demetri he has been following that human, I didn't want anything to happen to my brother.

"Heidi is bringing more in don't fret."

"I am not fretting."

Then there was Demetri he looked calm, but I knew something was wrong, they came in as usual pilling even bigger then before, and the doors were not closed when suddenly she burst though them.

_Mia_

I found him while I was stalking the roof top, she was sniffling but kissing him due to sunglasses I knew he hit her again. I snuck in with the crowd followed getting closer, when I stopped to see something move fast, I was highly paranoid and stopped hiding behind a pillar. After a few moments I followed again finding them was easy. These doors were huge thick and wooden about to close when I forced my way bursting in, it only took moments, there were people being eaten by guys in strange red darth Vader cloaks, who the hell wore cloaks anymore? Momentarily distracted I saw her in a corner with him, my anger swelled.

"Cain!"

He looked over at me eyes shocked I dint give a damn about anyone, I moved toward them when a lady was screaming in front of me, I shoved her.

"MOVE!"

I yelled and saw him Liana was shocked even more then those bodies on the floor, I noticed the silence but only half registered it, the bodies on the floor didn't bother me, id seen worse.

"You but they said, your supposed to be dead"

I smirked at him

"I got better"

I said he tried to run and I threw one of my knives at him, right in the thigh. He screamed and I walked slowly, I felt a hand grab my ankle and looked own it was a man, I frowned at him.

"Sorry old timer, I can't help you, go in peace"

I whispered then looked up she ran to him protecting him.

"Move"

"NO Mia please you don't understand"

"Move"

She was frantic screaming and crying while the cloak freaks watched I didn't forget them they just weren't my main focus.

"Liana move."

"Your going to kill him, I won't let you no!"

She got up and tried hitting me I allowed her to, they were little soft punches, and he smirked in satisfaction she was crying.

"Are you done?"

"NO!"

She screamed I didn't have time for this I touched her neck on a pressure point and eased her to the ground.

"No one can save you now."

I said, I was emotionless, he stared at me.

"You won't win even if you do kill me, she's mine and she always will be."

He smirked.

"Scary"

I said advancing

"That is enough"

I looked over to see a very pale man with long white hair, he looked wrong, like old but not.

"This is so fascinating don't you agree Caius?"

"Yes"

I looked at another man he was not pleased he was strange no one moved they were like living statues. This he took as an advantage and hit me with a wooden leg, it shattered across my arm, I looked annoyed.

"Hold that thought"

I said to the man and faced Cain he looked terrified and I glared.

"Look please just kill me now, id rather die then face what that freak is going to do to me."

I was about to lunge when I felt the cold steely hands of death touching me. I looked at the man, I wasn't entirely wrong he was beaming with his eyes closed it was the strangest sight in the world, an Ex military getting ready to kill the man who beat and kidnapped my second sister, standing in a room of massacred people while some old guy touched my wrist and closes his eyes.

"Amazing absolutely amazing, you're a very interesting person Mia."

I narrowed my eyes thinking maybe he was a warlord.

"Oh I am no war lord I assure you, I am Aro please do come sit with us.

"Have you lost your mind, she is a bag of blood."

"Caius calm yourself, this is Mia she is just what I've been looking for."

I stared at this man, who the hell was this guy? I had more important things to get to, like the torture of Cain pissing himself on the floor.

"Right Demetri please take him to the dungeons, and his mate lay her to rest in Jane's room while I speak to Mia."

I was getting impatient

"Aro you are interfering with a personal vendetta and I am starting to get annoyed."

"I am aware however I must speak with you, I know all about you and what you did in the war."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise he must want a favor form me.

"Well in that case what can I do for you? Someone need killing?"

"No nothing like that I have my own people for that, I want you to do a little experiment for me."

I stared and looked at him he was smiling and I blinked.

"Um ok I do have a minor in bio chemical engineering you want a bomb or something?"

"NO goodness no, and that is wonderful you know so much I feel I have the same knowledge, I want you to mate with one of my guards."

I blinked waiting was he serious? Wait I looked at three men standing behind some large chairs, this was interesting.

"By mate you mean, like Do it?"

"Yes I want you to become pregnant I want to see what this child can do, you have many gifts."

"Um Mr. Aro I don't know how to explain this but um"

I leaned in and whispered to him.

"I've never you know had sex."

He laughed a strange laugh and sat between two guys.

"I know that my dear, you see I want a half breed and you are going to give me one."

I wasn't sure what to say and looked at him wile I thought I had a huge blade in hand and began to scratch my skull, this was unusual to me, I looked at the men sitting down and stared at hem.

"Would I be breast feeding?"

I asked that was strange was I considering actually doing this?"

"Interesting"

His eyes were wide and he was smiling at me. I blinked and thought about it, I mean I wasn't using my eggs, and had planned to never procreate and this Aro guy seemed nice enough apart from the whole killing people and eating them thing, but who was I to judge? I killed many people in the war. I nodded and decided what the hell why not? Ill do anything one.

"OK"

"Perfect Felix will be your mate."

I stared at a guy in front of me and stared, it was weird like I couldn't breath his eyes were red but I was just pulled to him. It was the strangest thing.

"Amazing"

I looked at Aro for a moment and stared at him, he was holding my wrist still, I blinked.

"This works out perfect."

"Wait Aro I want a request before we get into the whole naked baby making part."

"Yes?"

He asked sitting at his throne I took a breath.

"Will you protect my sister?"

He cracked a smile and looked at me, then clapped his hands it was strange.


End file.
